Like a spiral
by 12Magicofdarkness
Summary: A bloody room and a missing woman.The police will be of no help. In order to find Kari, Mimi will have to look for her friend by herself.But as she digs deeper one of her main suspects is a man who she is falling for .Could Izzy really be so evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; **This is my second story (my third if you count the one I deleted) away this is a warning Note this story will contain straight, gay, lesbian and bi characters if you have a problem with such ideas leave now. Also this is in the genre of crime is there is violence here and blood and it is mature because of that it is also M because of sexual content. Any way lets get on with this will we.

Mimi opened her eye's then groaned. That was the last time she'd by mixing alcoholic drinks when she was on a night out with the girls. Getting to her feet she wobbled into the kitchen. Looking in the mirror she shuddered.

'By god I look awful' her hair was frizzed up and her cloths were creased. But then again she thought I look like this every mourning. Mimi was the party girl. She partied all day and drank all night and had sex everywhere in between. Yeah she was an awful whore. God she couldn't even remember what happened last night to her. She had been in a gay bar partying with two lesbian friends of hers and had as usual began drinking and now couldn't remember anything after that oh well.

Later Mimi wished she could remember that night

_Ring- ring_

Her phone.

Mimi picked it up and was surprised to find Sora on the other side. 'Mimi get over quick' came Sora's voice. She the hang up. What was going on. Heading into her bathroom Mimi pulled open a cupboard and took out some energizing pills. Gulping them down with water, she got dressed snatched up her hand bag and headed out the door. She would have a shower but she was worried about Sora and Kari.

Sora and Kari were the two lesbians, well Sora was in fact bi, she had been with the previous night, they were also a couple. Mimi herself wasn't gay but had lots of gay friends. She had become friendly with them after leaving home as teenager and working in a gay club.

Heading up the stairs to Kari apartment. Mimi knocked the door didn't open. Pushing open the door Kari saw a horrible sight before her eyes.

Kari's usual spot-less apartment was covered in blood.

Sora was waiting for her there sitting in the middle of the floor. Kari was no where to be seen.

Mimi wanted to scream. The thrashed and blooded apartment was horrible but her voice had seemed to have vanished from terror. Hastily she ran over to Sora.

'What happened'? 'A man came last night, he attacked us knocked me out cold and thrashed the apartment and when I woke up this mourning, Kari was gone'.

'We have to call the police.' But before Mimi could reach the phone, Sora grabbed onto her. 'Are you out of your mind' The red head said. Of course how could Mimi have forgotten. Homosexuality was illegal in Japan. The police would often thrash gay pups and place like that. No there was a murderer on the loose and if they wanted to catch him or at least find Kari or her body they would have to do it themselves.

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi hastily took off her jacket and put it on Sora. Pulling the other woman to her feet. She half carried Sora half lead her across the apartment and up the stairs. Mimi banged on door no. 445 and it was opened by a blond boy with eyes so blue you felt like you were on the seaside watching the weaves.

'Mimi, what's going on' ? the boys asked blushing a little as he was only wearing boxers. 'Let me in and I'll explain' Mimi stated rather calmly. She blinked in surprise she felt anything but calm. She felt like crying.

Standing aside T.K let Mimi all but carry Sora into his apartment. Putting Sora down on the coach in the completely thrashed apartment (well just insanely messy really nothing at all like downstairs.)

'Where's Davis' ? Mimi asked.

T.K vanished into his bedroom pulling out his boyfriend who was still half asleep and who was also only wearing boxers. Mimi smacked him 'wake up Davis something awful has happened to Kari'.

Davis was about to say something when his boyfriend stopped him.

'What happened' ? T.K asked.

'Sora called me this mourning and told me to come over to her apartment, when I got there-' but Sora interrupted her ' I didn't call you, I couldn't move' Mimi stared at her. 'Then who did ? The person who called only said one sentence and spoke very quietly'

They all looked at each other.

'Well anyway' Mimi said recovering from this rather nasty shock. 'The apartment is covered in blood and is completely thrashed. Furniture has been covered in blood and tossed around.'

'I want to see this apartment myself' T.K said. But then he paused 'Sora could you tell us what happened that last night.'

Sora nodded. She was still shaking and her face was pale. When she spoke her voice shook. ' A man came in. He had a weapon, I think it could have been a gun, he hit me over the head with it.'

'How many men were there just one' Davis asked. 'I think there was another one I heard one of them shout to the other so one or two, I don't know it all happened so fast'. T.K went to get dressed and then he and Mimi went down stairs to Kari's apartment with the plan to scout for evidence.

Mimi pushed open the door to the apartment. It was still just as horrible as the first time but this time Mimi noticed a strange smell. As they walked through the rooms they stepped over the bloody puddles.

As Mimi looked around the apartment she noted how many lamps her favorite lesbian couple had acquired. They also had a whole load of candles. Walking over to one of the candles which had been knocked over she noticed that it had been lit only recently. In fact it looked like it had only been lit last night so if it had been knocked over by thugs thrashing the place or when Kari had been fighting for her life then why hadn't it set the place on fire ?

Looking around she began to notice something else none of the lamps bulbs had been smashed and none of the plugs on them had been damaged. Mimi found herself beginning to feel uneasy as she began to inspect the furniture looking over the fact they were cover in blood none of them were damaged.

Mimi Began to play with her hair which she still dyed pink. 'This stuff hasn't been knocked over, it's been placed carefully in these positions. I'd say this is a staged scene if it wasn't for the blood…. God what is that smell ?' she murmured to herself.

'It coming from the blood' she realized. Bending down she smelled the blood and realized 'this isn't real blood it's made using crushed fruit, glue and some chemical maybe, I've used stuff like this for Halloween'.

So this IS a staged crime scene. This isn't Kari's blood and this room wasn't thrashed. This is a stage and VERY BADLY done at that.

'Mimi come in here look at this' T.K called from Kari room. Has Mimi headed in she saw that T.K had taken something out from Kari dresser. As she approached she realized that it was a small wooden box. Filled with test tube.

The test tubes were filled with clear liquid.

'And look at what on the wall' T.K said pointing behind her looking around Mimi gasped it was a message in what Mimi now knew to be fake blood.

**No more happy ever after**

**You stupid dykes**

'Um, how did they know Sora and Kari are lesbians' ? asked T.K. 'I mean in a place like Japan, where you can go to jail for having same-sex relationships, you don't often let out that kind of information to those who might do something like this'.

'I know' Mimi whispered.

She looked back at the tubes filled with there clear liquid. She was almost certain they were some kind of drug.

Kari couldn't have taken this shit could she have ?

Mimi was about to explain what she had learned from the apartment but stopped, someone close Kari and Sora had done this so that meant that T.K and Davis were on her list of Suspects.

Mimi recalled how Kari had once said she would make a great police woman. But Mimi had left during her training after see she had seen what the force did to the LGBT community, She had left him behind as well.

**On the other side of the city at 8;30 in a dark and small police station 'him' was thinking of her as well.**

Izzy sighed as he began his report on the recent domestic disturbance. You know how you see in movies the way Cops get into things like car chases and have to shot bad guys. Yeah well for a cop in the well mannered city like Tokyo that never happened or hardly never happened.

Izzy's thoughts were on a girl with pink hair who he had met in the police academy nearly 3 year's ago. When he'd been 19. She had been one of the god damn best and everyone said she would go far but she had quiet on day without telling anyone the reason why. Rumors went round she had left because she was a lesbian but Izzy doubted that, what with all the guys she had gone out with.

Including him. Oh well no point dwelling on the past.

Sighing he began to finish up his report. He had about an hour and a half before he had to go meet Tai for drinks down at the near by pub.

He checked the time sighed and throw down the his pen. Getting up he headed for the locker room to get changed.

Heading down to the bar. He tried to keep the memory of the pink haired lady out of his mind. Sighing he wished for the millionth time she had stayed on and joined the force.

But then again he knew of one person who was happy she was gone, well he wasn't happy at first. He had actually been friends with her but as soon as the lesbian rumors had started was overjoyed 'you would never suspect Tai's own sister was gay the way he talks about homosexuals' Izzy found himself thinking darkly.

The red head arrived at the pub around 9;00. Spotting his friend's insane hair which he still refused to have cut he made his way through the bar to Tai's table where his girlfriend a Myiako sat next to him.

Sitting next to his friends Izzy decided to just get drunk in the hopes in would stop thinking about Mimi. But before he could even down his first beer. He saw someone coming towards them. A certain pink haired someone with a certain other red head with her.

Mimi and Sora approached their table both with very different expressions. Sora looked like she was about to freak out while Mimi looked very calm. Mimi as far Izzy could tell hadn't changed. She still was as fashion conscious as ever wearing what looked like all designer cloths and her hair was still pink.

'Evening Tai, Mai and Izzy' Mimi said polity as she sat down at their table. Before Tai or Mai could raise an objection, Mimi put several photographs on the table. They were of Kari's apartment.

'Tai your sister has gone missing under scary circumstances as you can see from the photographs. I won't sugar coat it. You have you no love for your in your words fag bitch sibling and who's knows what you could inherent from this monstrous deed. So get talking. Where were you in the early hours of this mourning?'

Tai simply glared at her 'who do you think you are in drop out' he snarled 'your not a cop and do not have the authority to'- Mimi cut across 'No but I wasn't about to let all my training go down the toilet just because of the homophobia in the force…. So I am now a private solicitor and detective. So I do have the power of the law at my disposal Tai, so answer my question…. Where were you' ?

'I was out my girl and Izzy can both vetch for me there' Izzy and Mai both nodded. 'I see' Mimi said. 'I want to take a look at your mother will Tai'

'You will do no such'- 'and why not' Mimi asked darkly. 'Fine' Tai spat.

Mimi got up and she and Sora made their way out. 'I hate those fucking dykes' growled both tai and Mai at once.

Izzy on the other hand got up and followed both girls out much to Mai's and Tai's shock.

**Outside the bar.**

'So who else is on your list' ? Sora asked. 'Yamato, Iori and Jyou' was Mimi answer. 'We all used to be such friends. When did it sour'? Sora said rather softly. 'When you came out then everyone took sides. And as it turned out that more then one of us was gay, bi , trans or whatever, the group kinda split up.' Mimi told her with a look of sadness. Sora nodded.

Just then they saw Izzy coming towards them. 'Sora go find out whatever you can on Yamato and on Iori' Mimi said. Sora vanished round a corner and Mimi turned to face Izzy. Feeling both dread and excitement.

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I started writing this because I'm bored, enjoy**

'So you work by yourself know'? Izzy asked as he faced Mimi. He felt his inside to knots.

'Yes' Mimi replied curtly. She didn't know how to feel about Izzy. When she had left the force, she had broken up with him. Part of her regretted it but she had promised herself to have as little to do the police as possibly. Having Izzy for a boyfriend would only cause her to break said promise.

Pausing she wondered if she had made a mistake by leaving both him and the police maybe she could have worked for change as many in the force were … no, no point dwelling on the past.

'I would like to help in this matter if I can' Izzy said hopping she would say yes. But Mimi shook her head. He felt his heart sink.

'Mimi why did you leave the force' He asked very quietly. 'And me' he thought.

'When I heard Tai and a bunch of our fellow police officers raided a gay bar and killed two lesbians and a drag queen and no charges were pressed. The police force is meant to up hold the will of the law and when it falls, pick it up and hold higher for the good of all of society.' Mimi stated.

'So the rumors are true you are lesbian' Izzy said. Mimi gave him one look then burst into laughter. 'Just because I support gay right doesn't mean I'm gay and how can one think that with my reputation as awful whore.'

Izzy felt himself turn red he should have realized that.

Sighing Mimi asked 'do you want anything else Izzy cause I have to get going'.

'Can I see you again sometime' Izzy asked being both hopeful and foolish. Mimi paused then in a moment of weakness nodded. 'You idiot' screamed a voice in the back of her mind.

Izzy suddenly felt feed up.

The awkward conversation the two years of wanting to be with her again and not being able to have her. Before she could do or say anything else, he grabbed her be the waist and kissed her.

As they kissed snow began to fall around them.

Mimi pulled away from him and them smacked him. 'Why the hell did you do that' ?

Izzy smirked 'don't pretend you didn't like it.' Mimi felt like slapping him again.

'Arrogance is a trait I despise' she snarled.

'I have work to do' She walked off following in the direction of Sora.

Izzy stood where he was. Then decided that if Kari was missing he would also investigate it, he was not about to let Mimi slip away again.

**Questioning Yamato**

Mimi and Sora paused outside the gay bar where Yamato worked. Sora felt unease, Yamato was well not that friendly to bisexuals.

Yamato worked behind the bar. He smiled at Mimi but frowned when he saw Sora.

'Mimi I think I'll just wait over here' Sora said and sat down at a table.

Mimi sighed.

She showed yamato the picture and began the usual the prospect of interrogating him. Asking him where he was and what he was doing and other shit like that.

One thing she did notice was how he seemed so relaxed. Too relaxed for someone being questioned for murder and or kidnapping.

Mimi watched him as he headed to the back door after their sensation was over.

She headed back to where she had left Sora… only Sora was gone.

**In the back ally**

Sora stood in the ally way watching Tai and Mai, she had seen them come into the bar weave to Yamato and then left. She had followed. Yamato arrived and handed the two two bags filled with white powder and then took money from, before asking them 'Where's Izzy'?

Sora creped away from them being careful to keep a low profile.

'Well wait till Mimi hears this' She mused darkly to herself.

Then she saw someone else, she felt her heart close over 'you'?

**In Izzy's apartment**

He look at the white powder, and curse to himself. He was supposed to be a cop. But he did drugs. Well ….. Not that it mattered there was a lot of corruption in the force. And he well he was just one part of it.

Mimi just looked at Sora, Not believing the story (special the part about Izzy) but in the end just shakes her head. 'So three really fucked up cops do drugs, so did Kari and Yamato is the supplier, one cop happens to be Kari's brother. It's just too much of a coincidence.'

Both women stared at each other not being about to make head nor tail of it.

'I think we need a look at Tai's Mother's Will' Mimi said calmly 'it ought to clear something up for us.'

But very sadly it didn't. Out of what little she had their mother had left to all to Tai and cut Kari right out of the will. Cursing Mimi then had an idea. 'Sora do you know what ever happened to Kari's dad'?

'No idea. He vanished when Kari was about four and she didn't hear from him after that.'

I say Mimi mused to herself. I wonder what became of him and I can't shake the feeling that this all thing has to do with him.

'It's true he had a drug problem'? She nods, 'and was homophobic'.

Oh, like father like son. Just then she saw how Sora kept fiddling with her purse. Mimi felt suspicious and then suddenly she said. 'Sora could you go and get some more documents for me perhaps if you could find something with Kari's father's name on it' Sora was about to go.

But Mimi stopped her. 'Why are you bringing your purse with you sweet. Leave it here' the tone in Mimi voice was one that was, if you don't obey me, then I will make you. Sora put bag down and left.

Mimi took a look in and found what she knew was already in there.

Mimi sighed. Her head kept spinning. 'I should call the boys' She thought 'and see how there getting along with the task I give them'.

**T.K's and Davis' task.**

'Do we really have to do this'? Davis asked. He put on big puppy dog eye's hoping his boyfriend would let him off the hook.

'I'm sorry sweet heart' T.K said with a look that suggested he was quit enjoying himself.

The two boys headed to the door next to Kari's apartment.

A woman answered, she had blond hair. Her skin was rather paler then the average Japanese and her eye's the most brilliant green.

'Hey there' T.K said in a rather seductive voice. 'we heard your new to the building. I'm Takeru, but everyone calls me T.K and this is Davis.' He said gesturing to his boyfriend. Who at this very moment was fuming at the way T.K was looking at and talking to this blond bitch.

'Yes' she said just as flirty.

'Did you here that terrible noise last night' said the blond woman. Both boys smiled. They didn't think it would be so easy.

'There was a terrible recuss and then someone left. It sounded like two men and one something very odd. 'It so heavy'.

They kept talking and it turned out it the woman's name was Elizabeth Grey.

They left. Davis still peeved out because of T.K's firlting with a heterosexual woman of all people. 'For the love of God' davis' snarled 'he's Gay'.

Davis felt his phone vibrat in his back pocket. Taking it out, he realized it was Mimi ringing.

He told her about this Elizabeth woman.

'I would like to meet her personally' Mimi said before she hook up.

Mimi sighed and looked around. Sora's still not back yet she found herself thinking. She took a look round the office. There was no sign of her.

**A/N **I know that there are a few Izzy fans reading this and are probably in a fury with me putting him on drugs. Well look I'm sorry but it had to be done so that Mimi would end up with him as suspect.

So please tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note I know I haven't updated this in months please forgive me. Any way there is a good bit that will happen in this chapter. Also in chapter two I used the Japanese name of Yolei I am now going to use the English I know It is not recommended but it's easier for me.**

'Sora' Mimi called. Panic raised in her chest.

Both Sora and Kari had been in on drugs. Meaning they would be slaves to who ever was giving the shit to them and Mimi had more then enough evidence in Sora's bag. She closed her eyes.

'They can't have been taking the Coke too long and neither can Izzy. They must be new recruits.'

She paused. 'Think review what you know' she said to herself. What did she know. So far her leads left where that woman who had moved into next to Kari's apartment. Kari's and Tai's mother will had proven to be a dead end. Or had it ?

She looked at again. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in shock. It was a fake, the will was a forge. Why hadn't she realized it ? She looked at it again. Because it was a very good fake. It would have taken both time and money. It would have cost a lot of money.

**Yolei and Tai's apartment**

Yolei came in calling for Tai.

'Where are you, Babie' she called. But he wasn't in the apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation she had to have with him.

She had just been called to Osaka. It was a briefing on how drugs to be exact coke and heroin had been shipped into Japan and where being sold be people on the streets to almost anyone who they could get to take it. She was of course one of them and she knew it was no good. The police force was corrupt form the top down. Not just with Homophobia but with racism and sexism as well.

She looked down at the photographs that she was holding and felt the knot in her chest tighten. Tai's father was head of the drug ring that was smuggling in the drugs and it was his workers selling in the coke on the streets.

Just then there was a knock on the door and just as soon as she opened it, she felt a hard and blunt object connect with the side of her head and she fell flat on her face unconscious.

**Sora**

She was doing it all for her wasn't she ? That what Sora tried to convince herself as she walked to the 'meeting point' she was doing this all for Kari because she loved Kari. Sora had had relationships with both men and women but had ever only loved one Kari.

Bracing herself she went to meet with a man, whom she had not seen since she was 13 a decade ago. Kari's Father.

**Izzy**

Izzy had fallen asleep but a knocking at his door woke him up. Answering it, he felt a bag thrown over his eyes and was pulled by men much bigger and stronger then him, down out of his building and thrown into a car and handcuffed.

**Mimi**

She needed more information and she needed help. But who could she go to and who could she trust. Sora had turned out to be a druggie and Kari was one too. Who else had been lying to her. She paused, Izzy still had feelings for her. She could use that- No she still had feeling for him too and as much as it pained her to say it she could not risk falling in love with him again.

She would have to find T.K, Davis and Cody, and if it turned out she couldn't trust them either well then she would have to go at this alone. Her next step would be to find the woman next door to Kari's apartment, so far it way her only lead.

**A talk with Elizabeth**

Flanked by T.K and Davis, Mimi knocked on Elizabeth's door. It was the mourning after Sora's disappearance. Both women (Kari and Sora) had now vanished and Mimi would not dare breath a word about it to the police- Specially not about Sora who had been arrested twice for 'Female Sodomy'.

Elizabeth answered and smiled round at them all. Mimi, then davis, then T.K and then Cody standing behind Mimi.

Elizabeth beckoned them inside and they all sat around her coffee table. It was almost like Elizabeth had been expecting this.

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the author I know I'm sorry.**

**This will be the second last chapter enjoy**

Mimi shook her head. It was silly to think Elizabeth had some how planned all this. How could she have ? Mimi sat in an armchair to the right of the coffee table and Cody sat on one to the left. Davis and T.K took their place on the sofa.

'So, what is this unexpected visit all about' Elizabeth smiled at them. Something about that smile just seem off. Mimi eyes widened, Elizabeth had not known they were coming but _hoped _they were. Why?

Police sirens sounded outside.

'What ever could that be'? Elizabeth got up from her chair.

'I'm sorry but the only window in this place is in the bathroom' she vanished into the back room. Elizabeth was gone for too long.

Mimi went into the bathroom. She felt something around her ankle, when she opened the door. But looking down there was nothing to be found. Elizabeth was no where to be found. The window was large. She looked out and suddenly saw something fall pass the window.

Whatever the thing was it was screaming. It was a person. Mimi rushed to the window and looked down. Mimi screamed, the person was Kari and she was falling and then came a sickening crash. Mimi pressed herself up agasaint the window. Horror building inside her. Kari had just fallen off a block of flats and was surely dead… had she fallen or had she been pushed ?

Mimi ran out of the bathroom.

Kari had been pushed off the roof. The stairs could go up them.

'Kari has been pushed off the roof of the building' Mimi screamed her face white.

'T.K and Davis go and find Kari and Cody come with me to the roof. Whoever pushed her might still be up there.'

They rushed out of the small apartment. Cody and Kari rush down the left to the stairs to the roof.

They burst through the door and onto the roof. Mimi saw someone jumping from the other side of the roof and onto the next building-a jump which seemed impossible.

She couldn't see his face but his hair. That red stubby and spiky hair. No it couldn't be Izzy could it ?

He couldn't have pushed Kari off the roof. Could he have ?

Mimi fell to her knees shaking.

**Later that day**

Mimi arrived at her apartment.

They had rushed Kari to the hospital and she ….was not dead but in critical condition.

Mimi collapsed onto her bed. Still in all her cloths. She kicked off her shoes and lie there. Had that been Izzy on the roof ? Had he pushed Kari and what had happened to Elizabeth?

Think Mimi put the pieces together. There must be something. There is always something. Always.

Bu the only thing she could think about was when she left the police force and when she had broken up with Izzy. She had left the force because it had killed and beaten up innocent civilians because of their sexual orientation and/or gender identity. After she left the force she had though about being lesbian or bisexual after leaving Izzy but she wasn't attracted to women but she was in love with Izzy.

She always had been I love with him. Why had she left him ? She had tried to blot it out and had tried to make herself numb to it but it was a simply fact; he had cheated on her with some girl he had mate when he got drunk on night with Tai.

She closed her eyes and felt a weave of pain flow over her.

'I am willing to forgive him…if he is innocent but if he's not…. I will have him arrested.'

Her phone rang. She answered. It was T.K.

'We've found some very interesting things in Tai's and Maya's apartment and some stuff in Izzy's.' He told.

'Like what'

'Well for instance the fact that there is a folder full of information on the drug dealers in Tokyo and the fact that Tai's and Kari's father is the head of the operation. We also found a lottery ticket from about 5 years ago. Tai's mom's name was on the back. The ticket won her about 30000 cash.'

I felt myself go cold all over.

'What would have happened to that money if Kari and Tai were to die'? He doesn't say anything but it became very obvious though. That money would go to their father or what was left of the money anyway. That will might have been a fake but Kari's mother had not spoken to her daughter in years so… then of course all that money would have gone to Tai.

Kari's would never have known.

'There more' T.K said suddenly causing Mimi to start.

'Tai's room is a mess like there was a real fight in there and there's blood on the floor just in front of the door like someone was knocked out and then dragged off. I think Tai and Yolei have been….have been kidnapped. Like Kari was kidnapped' but had Kari been kidnapped ? After all hadn't things in that apartment been a little fishy?

And if they had intended to take Kari why not just take Sora as well? Like they had done with Tai and Yolei…why leave Sora there to tell Mimi or anybody else what had happened ? …to call for help but Sora hadn't called.

Then Mimi realised what must have happened. They had kidnapped Kari and then trashed the apartment to make it look like there had been a struggle but Sora ad Kari had both been doing coke so they were in fact easily overcome and controlled some one had called Mimi to completely the illusion and the die dykes had been sprawled across the wall to make it look like a hate crime.

Then Mimi rembered something. It had been Sora who had first suggested that Kari and Tai's mother might have come into a bit of money….of course Sora had been told to make sure Mimi had a look at the will so she would dismiss what had been the very motive for the kidnapping and attempted murder.

But where did Izzy fit into all this and where was he?

'Have you checked Izzy apartment'?

'Yeah, he's not there and the door has been left open and it looks like someone was dragged or something out of the building'.

'Well we have 3 kidnappings so far, why not a fourth'? Mimi muttered.

She told Davis and T.K to go and keep an eye on Kari in the hospital.

Mimi took out a pocket knife from under her mattress and slipped in her purse. She wasn't taking chances anymore.

She went back to Elizabeth's apartment. Walking in she went straight to the bathroom. It was then that she noticed the string the was lying on the floor. Only by accident because it was very thin and white. Looking the side of the door she noticed a small hook and on the other side she saw a bleep walkie-talkie. You hit the red button on it and the other one of the pair goes off.

So someone wanted to know when someone would come into this bathroom. It must have been Elizabeth. But why ? Was the question.

Mimi looked out the window. She unlatched it. Looking down she saw the fire exit which was a series of ramps and ladders on the side of the building. One could easily get to the roof from there…..

She noticed the box on one of the ramps. Jumping down she went to go have a look. Inside was a blond wig and a black over coat. Hadn't Elizabeth been wearing a black over coat when she vanished?

Mimi looked at the wig. The bottom half of it. There in the wig was a single red hair.

Realization struck Mimi it hadn't been Izzy on the roof. It was Elizabeth. She had knocked Kari off the roof. Dressed up like Izzy to make them think it had been him!

But then if this was the fate that had befallen Kari then what will happen to Tai and Sora and Yolei could be framed for his murder and Mimi had no idea were the other who had been kidnapped had been taken.

Then her phone rang. It was Davis. Kari was awake and wanted to talk to her. Mimi ran out of the apartment and headed to the hospital.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Like a Spiral

Last chapter

Kari was in her hospital bed. She remembered the doctors talking about her earlier. They had said she was lucky to walk again and even damn luckier to be alive.

Her arms and legs and waist were all in casts. All she wanted to do was sleep but she had to stay awake until Mimi got here and besides whenever Kari closed her eyes she was falling again. Until she jerked awake screaming and crying and shaking.

T.K stayed with her most of the time with her. But now the doctor wanted to have a word with him and spirited him away. Kari hated that, she didn't want to be left alone …ever again.

The door opened.

'Kari, you have a visitor' finally Mimi was here. But the visitor wasn't Mimi. The visitor was a blond woman. As soon as the Nurse left, Elizabeth snatched Kari's pillow out from under her and slammed it down over Kari's face. Elizabeth had come to finish the job. Kari tried to scream but the pillow muffled the sound. She tried to trash or to hit Elizabeth but her arms and legs were useless.

Someone pulled on Elizabeth's hair. Yanking her backwards. It was Mimi. Elizabeth whipped round to face her. Not a wise move as Mimi gave her a deck to the face. There was an audible crunch. Blood poured out of Elizabeth's noise. Mimi had broken it.

At this point Elizabeth had had enough and from her handbag pulled out a gun. She pointed at Mimi. Taking careful aim at Mimi's chest.

'Goodbye Mimi' Drooled Elizabeth. But before she could pull the trigger. T.K grabbed her, around the throat. Elizabeth yelled and let off a few stray bullets but in her shock dropped her gun.

Mimi snatched it up. Elizabeth stopped struggling and gazed in fear at Mimi.

'Right then you are going to tell me everything you know and I'll let you live and hand you over the police but any funny business any at all and you die'.

**Later that day**

Mimi kept the gun agasaint Elizabeth's temple as Davis drove up the warehouse complex on Abby street.

'You stay here' Mimi told Davis handing him the gun 'and for the love of all that is holy don't take your eyes off of her' she added pointing at Elizabeth.

Mimi slipped through the warehouse complex keeping to the shadows as much as she possible could. When she reached B5 warehouse she stopped. Sure enough someone was on watch. Two men stood outside the huge warehouse. Glancing up from her hiding place in the shadows and sure enough there was someone on look out duty on the roof. But he was cat napping.

'What an idiot' Mimi breath.

She slipped up onto the cat walk on another one of the buildings and began to make her way to the roof. Once on top. She walked to the each of the roof. It was only a short jump to the roof where the look out was dozing. It then occurred to her how much this was like Elizabeth's get away from their apartment block earlier. Irony?

Mimi looked around and noticed a plank of wood. Picking it up she prepared to jump.

'1.…2.….3.….take off' she said to herself and jumped.

For a moment it felt like she was flying and then she landed on the other side with a small thump. She looked up at the lookout. He had stirred nothing more. She looked down at the two guards. They hadn't heard a thing.

She sighed with relief

She then approached the lookout slowly. Raising the plank as she went. One quick want.

'One…. two…. three' katwach.

The lookout was out cold. The guards still hadn't noticed anything. Praying for.. Ahh there it was. A hatch down into the warehouse. Opening up the flap and looking in she saw that Elizabeth had not been lying. Sora, Mya, Tai and Izzy where all tied up in there. Of course they just so happened to be on the ground floor and she on the roof but she had found them. Now she had to get them out of there. They were all awake and none of them looked drugged….thank God.

Mimi looked around the warehouse and spotted what she was looking for the giant fan that was part of the back wall. It could be turned on from the outside. She looked around the warehouse one or two guards. The warehouse of was full of boxes. Cardboard, empty.

Perfect.

Mimi counted how many guards two at the front door and two at the back but none at the gaint fan she needed to operate to seen those boxes flying.

But in order to get the others out she would have to get rid of the two guys at the front door.

How to that now. She picked up her plank again.

Debating what to do.

In the end she decided that it would be best to simply turn on the fan and see what they did. She made her down the building using the catwalk on the side and switched on the big fan.

Pandemonium rained inside as boxes began to fly. The guards rushed in without noticing her and straight into the din. She heard yells as the men inside were hit by boxes.

Mimi sneaked to the door and saw the guards were in chaos there hostages forgotten about. She also noticed that one of the guards was fairly familiar; Kari's and Tai's father.

She beckoned to the hostages, who were on the ground and with their hands tied together. They began to crawl towards her and once everyone was out she locked the door. Sliding the large bold into place. Rushing around she did the same thing with the other door.

In the end they all got out of there.(Mimi untying the hands of the others.)

Once they had made it outside Mimi had Elizabeth call the police and tell them where the most wanted drug dealer in Japan was and they left Elizabeth there to be picked be the police.

'They don't know they kidnapped us' Sora points out.

Mimi shrugged 'doesn't matter they're the most wanted dealers in Japan something tells me they're going away for a long time'.

**Later that night**

They had all gone home. Sora and Kari were going to share with Davis and T.K that night.

'I've made arrangements for you all to go to this clinic out in Osaka, to ….get better' Mimi told Izzy as he gazed into the flames burning in her small fire place.

He nodded.

She sat down beside him and squeezed his hand tightly.

He looked at her and she kissed him. He kissed her back. His finger racked through her hair.

She pulled into the bedroom. When they curled up to sleep he whispered 'I love you'.

'I love you too.'

**Hope you liked it review please**

**The End**


End file.
